


The Diary

by MangaMan999



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Mystery, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaMan999/pseuds/MangaMan999
Summary: The diary of a boy on his way to becoming the best pokemon trainer he can. He will face trials of his strength, will, and mind before he can become the person he wants to become. This Diary is the only clue you have. (OC) Also posted on FF





	1. Entry 1: Everyone has to start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> I had the idea for this story a couple of days ago and have been toying around with it for a while and finally decided to actually write it, being cooped up at home was driving me stir crazy so I will be using this as a kind of outlet. This is my first attempt at a story so forgive me for not being terribly good. I will try to post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks, or sooner depending on how inspired I’m feeling at the time. I’ll let you all know if I’m ever going to be late or a hiatus, so no need to worry about me just dropping off the face of the earth like I’ve seen some other authors do. I’ll respond to any reviews I feel inclined to. Hope you all enjoy my story!
> 
> Extra AN: This story will be M because I got a lot of inspiration from the Pokémon Adventures Manga, which as anyone knows is a thousand times more brutal than the anime. An Arbok gets cut in half, Red gets the absolute crap beaten out of him by a Hitmonlee, etc. And I may or may not be the kind of DM that doesn’t hesitate to kill my Players. So fair warning, I won’t curse or have anything sexual but violence/death will happen. If that is something you don’t want to read, I entirely understand and have a nice day.

**Entry 1: Everyone has to start somewhere**

"I found it!" a girl's voice says, "You can't hide from me forever!"

"Yeah, yeah," an older man's voice says, "Get on with it, open it already."

"Let's see if we can't find out what really happened" was a boy's reply.

2/28/2016

This isn't a diary. This is a journal. This is stupid, I hate writing why did I agree to this. She's probably right though, as she always is, I'm not going to remember everything out here so it's probably best to write it down somewhere. Might as well introduce myself, even though no one other than me should be reading this (I'm talking to you, Emma). The name's Adrian, and I'm about to go on my Pokémon Journey!

I would already be on one but the League was stupid and raised the minimum age to 13. My brother already left for his about two years ago, lucky. He's the coolest though, he got professor Elm to sponsor him on his journey. Only three trainers get that per year! I couldn't get that though, something to do with lack of intrapersonal skills? I don't know, they started using way too big. Dad said it was because I'm too shy, Which I'm not! I just don't like talking to new people, it's different. Still kinda hurts though.

I've been mentioning them so I might as well introduce them too. Dad is a Farmer; he grows plants and stuff, along with taking care of the miltanks. He's got some cool Pokémon that help him out with the farm, I help too though. Oh yeah, he has kind of a bad naming sense as you can tell by the name of our farm: Moomoo farm. Yeah… Well moving on, he has some cool Pokémon, his poor naming sense bleeds through here too; Quake (his Rhyperior), Shellbert (his Blastoise), Bonehead (his Marowak), Kaiju (his Tyranitar and probably most creative name), Glacier (his Dewgong), and Vines (his Tangrowth). Together they all work on the farm along with keeping any poachers away from the miltanks.

Next up I guess is Mom. Mom gets sick a lot, it's kinda scary sometimes. She always gets better though. I'm so glad Mom is the one who named me and the rest of my siblings and I'm sure they do too. Although now that I think about it, I think Dad started raising the miltanks for Mom because Moomoo milk (guess who named it) is really nutritious. Huh. Interesting, I'll have to ask about that later. Mom has a big scar, running from her left shoulder to her right hip, she tries to hide it so I haven't asked about it. She has a bunch of Pokémon too, they help keep her healthy whenever she gets sick; Abala (a Torterra), Lily (a Roserade), Aella (a Shiftry), Lucia (an Abomasnow), Aeson (a Cradilly), and Felicity (a Ludicollo). They are all super cool (especially Abala, he lets me ride on his back). Mom moved from Sinnoh a while ago, she says it's much colder there, that sounds nice. It can get pretty hot here in Johto.

I've already mentioned him but I have an older brother. His name is Cayden, he is the best brother ever! He sent me an egg for my starter! I can't wait for it to hatch; Dad says it should hatch soon! Back to Cayden though, He got sponsored by professor Elm after he came out top of the year when he went to the Trainer school. His starter was a Cyndaquil, which is super cute cool. He has been out for a while; he is almost done with the circuit too. He only needs one badge left, at least that's what the monthly reports they give in the news are saying, maybe he's already gotten it. I hope so. The reports don't tell nicknames so I only know what Pokémon he has, no their name. He has a Typhlosion, a Nidoking, an Ampharos, a Kingdra, a Dusknoir, and a Gyarados (I thought those were blue? Maybe the report got it wrong?). He has three months till the next League Tournament, he is the youngest one remaining in the circuit. It only took him almost two years (in two months it will be two years) to complete up to where he is. Not the youngest or the quickest, but it's still impressive and I think he is gonna win. Cayden being champion, how cool would that be!

Last up is my little sister, Emma. She is 8 right now. She is super talkative, (Mom called it extroverted, I think), friendly, and gentle. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh, don't let that deceive you, she has other ways to get back at people. She doesn't want to be a trainer like me and Cayden, which made mom happy. Oh yeah, I didn't mention that did I. Mom didn't want me and Cayden to be Pokémon Trainers. She was against it for the longest time and still kind of is, but she is letting us do it anyway. It was easier for me than Cayden though. It took him months of arguing before she let him. Dad was fine with it though if a little nervous, which I get, I mean I'm nervous too. You can't see but I'm shaking right now. Back to Em though, she hates my nickname but it has grown on her. I can temporarily short circuit her by calling her Emma, that's fun. She says she wants to work with baby Pokémon in a nursery, which is cool, but since last month she said she wants to be a teacher I'm not betting on it.

Well, that's all for now, I guess I'll try to write often. Mom's calling dinner.

Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> That was rather fun, I'll have to do this more often. Well, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow since this was all exposition. Some of my grammar errors (me and Cayden) are on purpose as I'm trying to make it seem like it's an actual (almost) 13-year-old writing it. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thanks for the support
> 
> ~MangaMan999


	2. Entry 2: The Start of a Great Adventure (or maybe not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I may or may not want to tell this story very badly. Hopefully, two chapters in one day attest to that. Some entries will be shorter/longer than others so I'll probably be very inconsistent with updates but for now, I can guarantee at least one every 2 weeks.
> 
> On with the show!

**Entry 2: The Start of a Great Adventure (or maybe not)**

3/5/2016

Happy birthday to me! Its gonna be a great day tomorrow! I finally get to head out. Yep, I finally get to head out on my own journey. All by myself, fighting people, walking through spooky caves, talking to people. Just what I wanted, right? I feel sick. Oh geez.

About an hour later:

No turning back now, just put in my registration at the Pokémon Center nearby in Olivine. Nurse Clark looked at my mom funny when she said I was registering for the gym circuit. Not sure what that was about. While I was looking for something to do while Mom checked everything, my bag shook. The egg was hatching. Naturally, I started freaking out. I started poking Mom, she got rather annoyed as I know she doesn't like that, but I needed her attention. She responded giving me a sharp look and told me to knock it off. To which I looked at the now rapidly cracking egg in my arms, she followed my gaze and noticed my hatching egg. Understanding why I was panicking she quickly got a Nurse and asked what to do, to which the nurse said that we didn't need to do anything except prepare something to hold it in as it would be rather tired when it finally busted out.

As I was left holding the still hatching egg, Mom went to go get a blanket to hold it in. After a few more minutes of cracking it popped out, a baby sneasel. I grinned infectiously as I looked at my new partner, who looked up at me weakly. I handed her over to the nurses so that they could do a check-up to make sure it was ok. Luckily, she was healthy, which means that tomorrow I get to head out on my journey. Oh, Holly is a girl by the way, and I may or may not have picked that name because the Pokémon center has Holly growing outside. I'm not telling anyone that though because they thought it was a good name, and I would never hear the end of it from Em.

I got a rotom-phone for my birthday, which is not something I was expecting. It doesn't have a rotom in it like the original few did because rotom are rare. That's not the point though, rotom-phones also act as a Pokedex. Here is what it said for Holly:

Pokedex No. 218

Sneasel: Sharp Claw Pokémon

Dark/Ice-type

Average height: 2'11"

Average weight: 61.7 lbs.

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Scratch, Leer

This thing is so cool. Wait, I can talk to Cayden with this! I'm going to see how he is doing:

Sidestep (Adrian): Guess who!

AGoodDefense (Cayden): Krys did you lose your phone again?

AGoodDefense: I'm not paying for it this time.

Sidestep: lol no, but I am interested in who this Krys is :)

AGoodDefense: oh no

AGoodDefense: Adrian?

Sidestep: The one and only!

AGoodDefense: U got a rotophone?

Sidestep: Yep,

Sidestep: so…

Sidestep: who's Krys?

AGoodDefense: ME! :D

Sidestep:?

AGoodDefense: I took his phone, who are you?

Sidestep: Adrian

AGoodDefense: Duh

Sidestep: Younger Brother

AGoodDefense: Oh, nice to meet you

Sidestep: who r u?

AGoodDefense: Krystal

Sidestep: Oh, you're the only other person still in the circuit that's even close to Cayden's age group

AGoodDefense: Rude, calling me old, 7 months isn't that big of a difference

Sidestep: not what I meant but ok

Sidestep: how did you get him away from his phone this long anyway?

AGoodDefense: Machamp's are strong

Sidestep: Ah

AGoodDefense shared a contact: EvenFurtherBeyond

AGoodDefense: C u around :)

Sidestep: hmm

AGoodDefense: anything she said was a lie

AGoodDefense: nvm

Sidestep: lol

AGoodDefense: you chatting for any real reason?

AGoodDefense: cause I need to get back to training.

Sidestep: Other than putting u in my contacts?

Sidestep: The egg hatched

AGoodDefense: oh did it now?

AGoodDefense: with a few months to spare too

Sidestep: yeah, where did you even get that egg? You cant get to route 28 or mt silver till you have all 8 badges?

AGoodDefense: someone owed me

Sidestep: that's ominous

Sidestep: wait what do you mean a few months to spare?

Sidestep: Im heading out tomorrow

AGoodDefense: You forgot that there is an actual start date didn't you

Sidestep: wat

AGoodDefense: …

Sidestep: …

Sidestep: Seriously?

AGoodDefense: yep

Sidestep: but you left the day after your bday tho

AGoodDefense: It was a week after and I had to go to Elm first and was waiting there

Sidestep: …

Sidestep is offline

AGoodDefense: lol

AGoodDefense is offline

So, apparently there is an official start date. How was I supposed to know that? Mom said she was wondering why I was packing so early. Another interesting tidbit, apparently you can go to the gyms in any order as they have different teams based on how many badges you have already. I guess I can plan my route while I wait. Nah, where is the fun in that? Where should I start is the real question? Hmm, I've got a little less than 3 months. Ugh. I mean I guess I can get a head start on training.

Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Well, there is Chapter 2 for you. Technically the texts weren't in the Diary, but I added them for context. I also thought it was a fun and easy way to introduce Krys. Better start on Chapter 3 then. Hope you liked it
> 
> Signing off for now
> 
> ~MangaMan999


	3. Entry 3: The Days Before the Tournament

**Entry 3: The Days Before the Tournament**

5/27/2016

Hello again, been a tad too long since I wrote something down in this. I guess it's because Holly and I have been training.

Holly and I get along well enough, she is rather shy but seems to be comfortable around me so that's good. She is rather stubborn however; she gets up at 6 in the morning and drags be out of bed with her. We've been doing some battle training with dad, and I can safely say that he wipes the floor with us every time. Not that I expected to be able to beat him, but he didn't even use his Pokémon, he just called over one of the miltanks for a battle. Holly was a little bit mad after that, I can already tell that she hates losing. Albeit we are getting thrashed (stupid rollout), we have been getting better. At least I hope we are.

Dad's been helping me learn how to teach Pokémon moves by teaching Holly Quick Attack. Apparently, he used to be a trainer. He didn't say anything about it until I asked him about it. He told me that he used to be a trainer before he moved here from Kanto. Not sure how I didn't pick up on that with how strong his Pokémon are. I'm being forced to do exercises alongside Holly's training. He says that the trainer needs to be able to hold their own. This sounds fine to my brain but my muscles are currently rebelling. I'm way too sore right now.

Onto other topics, the Indigo Tournament is next week. Cayden managed to get the Rising Badge from Clair. Apparently, anyone that didn't get all eight badges gets to keep their badges for the next circuit but won't be able to compete in the tournament. They also won't be able to challenge the gyms until the next circuit starts up in July. That's good to know considering only one person managed to do it in under a year, and that was Red. Red managed to complete the gym circuit in under a year while simultaneously taking out team Rocket. Red was the champion for a while but resigned and handed the position to Lance. He reportedly did that because he wanted to track down Giovanni (the leader of Team Rocket) after he managed to escape after their final battle.

That's beside the point though, the point is that Cayden is going to be in the tournament. I told Holly about the tournament and she seems excited to see how the strongest people in the region fight. Cayden hasn't been answering his rotophone so I'm guessing he is training or making his way to the plateau. I'll write more after the tournament.

Bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter today. I couldn't figure out any way to make this entry more interesting without going into the tournament. The next chapter should be much longer. Hope you like it.
> 
> See ya, space cowboy
> 
> ~MangaMan999


End file.
